


the recipe for one james potter

by erodas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erodas/pseuds/erodas
Summary: just a lil about james





	the recipe for one james potter

james potter;

soft brown hair that gets into his eyes a lot   
tall lanky   
wears glasses obviously 

james likes to think he is the leader of the marauders. he boasts to anyone who'll listen, about how he started it all. of course, the others disagree, *cough cough*, sirius disagrees. in fact, there is some truth in that.  
in a cold september morning, james stumbled across a slightly shorter, thinner, black haired child. then, he and his new comrade stumbled upon a shy, taller, child with moppy hair and a jumper too big for him. shortly after that, the shy one of the trio introduced a stocky, blonde haired child, who looked slightly lost. so, as i said, there is some truth in that.

another thing on the list of things james fleamont potter bragged about constantly, was, quidditch.   
being of rich decent, james started practicing the sport in his spacious backyard, very young. as soon as he was allowed, he tried for the team. little did anyone know, he would become hogwarts greatest captain of the sport.

james was the defender of the group.   
anyone who dared insult any member, were sentenced to glares across the great hall, and malfunctions in their exam potions.   
after a very frightening event with a certain greasy haired boy, no one dared again.

among his friends and family, james loved lily evans the most. he fell in love with her once she stepped onto the train, with her hair the colour of flames flowing behind her. and he loved her until they were old and frail, for author doesn't believe in unhappy endings.  
and she loved him back, well, once she came to her senses that he was only protecting his friends.

james fleamont potter, father of the boy who lived.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy this is my first work here!  
> I highly doubt anyone will read, but ah well


End file.
